Magical Madness it´s improved now serious
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Basically: Yami Marik and Yami Bakura are taking part in the trimagic tournament. Whackyness, pure evil, insane people, unexpected unfortunate events and doom are following their footsteps... better version of a previously posted story
1. An owl and some strange old man

Introduction (now improved)...really, it´s better now. I´m gonna to cut that introduction veeeeeeeery short

Disclaimer: not mine. promise.

Explanation: I have already posted another version of this story; but I don´t like the first chapter very much now; I re-wrote it here. The old one still exists, drop by for the extra-large-version if you want to.

Summary: Just your average HP-YGO-Xover fic... haha, fooled you. This is gonna be anything but average

Background: you know, usual stuff, yamis got their own bodies, Bakura is the evil one, Marik the evil one, Malik and Ryou the good ones

More info: Ryou, Malik, Marik and Bakura have moved together. The yamis because they love the same things (destruction and chaos) and the hikaris to act as a buffer between them and the environment. (not working at all).

History: Marik had to attend anger management classes, until he ate the teacher; now he´s driving people nuts with simple mathematics. (math is a logic following sane minds...I think you can guess now what Marik´s mind can invent). Bakura does what he does best: stealing. (He´s the one who owns „the Scream" right now)And he recently discovered that he could produce that sound that can make glass shatter.

So the four of them lived their lives, until one day when something came into their house no one expected...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An owl and some strange old man**

There he was. Alone, innocent (alright, bloody _not _innocent, but at least as innocent as he could be) and thinking of nothing evil (as long as you say ,plans of making the stupid Pharaoh suffer are not considered as evil)when that thing hit him. What was that anyway? Shoud he try to eat it? Or set it aflame? Or perhaps a combination of both...

The door was opened. In there stepped Bakura. On his head his huge earphones that told the world "Disturb me and your destiny is forfeit right now",and dressed in his T-Shirt( with the nice phrase on the front "I´m shizophrenic", and on the back those two little words "Me too"). "There´s a bird on your head." he stated. "I know that this thing is there, get it off me so I can have revenge!" Slowly the look in Bakura´s eyes changed. Mischief was sparkling in those crimson orbs...

"You remember that film from Alfred Hitchcock? That one with the birds go crazy?" he asked. A evil grin was plastered on Marik´s face. " Yeah, I do. Normally I´m not very fond of remakes, but now that you mention it...wouldn´t I make a great regisseur?"

Bakura took his earphones off; Marik could hear the fading sounds of one Elisabeth-Songs. A choir sung "All of you dance with the Death but no one like Elisabeth""Who the fuck is Elisabeth?" "The empress of Austria and Hungary,former countess of Bavaria, married to empress Franz-Joseph on 24.4.1854... why you ask?" Eeerie silence. Crickets chirping could be heard. That bush-thingy from the desert dropped by. "Never mind."

"That´s an owl." Bakura said after he got that bird out of Marik´s (well, he called it so) hair. He held the bird by its claws. "Fucking great. An owl." Marik said. "How can you make an owl do..." but he was interrupted by a tug on his shirt. "There´s a letter attached to that bird´s leg." Marik considered it quickly...nope, no one of his online friends would send him message via owl...and he doubted it that they got bird-messenger-services at the asylum, or the hospital, or in jail...

"What does it say? It´s not from one of my stalkers? Is it? I bet it is.!"

To Mr Marik Ishtar and Mr unreadable-stain-where-my-first-name-belongs Bakura

The two most disgusting/disturbing rooms in this universe

The loft in domino

Japan

"Hey, go on, feel that!" Bakura seemed excited somehow. Marik shrugged and slid his fingers over the letter. "And?" he asked. "That is parchment. Really exquisite and really expensive material." If this were an US cartoon, there would have been Dollar-signs popping out of Bakura´s eyes. But since they were in Japan and Bakura consiered the dollar (and paper money in general) as weak currency, there would have been juwels popping out of his eyes...which would be ridiculous. But back to our two favourite yamis.

"Is that green? Green blood? Blood from a leprechaun? Whose blood is this?" "Marik, that isn´t blood, it´s ink." "And how do you know?" "I licked it, no blood." "Oh." Tough argument. "And you´re definetely sure that this is no blood from..." "Yes, I am Marik."

Marik quickly took a dagger from his pocket. "Let me open it, lemme open it!" Bakura nicked the dagger from Marik´s hands. "What did the psychiatrist tell us about sharp, pointy objects?" Marik reminisced. "Argh! Argh! Get it out of me?" "What she said before that." "This things are dangerous and shouldn´t be used by mentally unstable persons?" "Right. And?" Marik blinked sheepishly."I don´t get it." "That´s _my _dagger you stupid moron." he knocked Marik with the handle over the head. "Don´t steal my stuff...or be at least not so easy caught. Here, hold that birdie while I´m opening this letter."

"Hey!! I want to open it, rip it, tear it apart, make it suffer..." While Marik was drooling, Bakura opened the envelope and received several sheets of parchment. "Marik! Where is that bloody bird?!" Marik tried to do puppy eyes. "I dunno." "Don´t tell me that´s a feather hanging outside your mouth!" "Alright, then I don´t say it." Bakura smashed his head on the wall. "How are we going to create a bird plague over domino without the damn bird?" "Oh. Didn´t think about that. Hey! What´s with those papers? Burn them? Do we burn them? Flames and sparks, and fire and ember, and people screaming..." "Marik...you´re drooling again."

Each of the yamis grabbed a sheet of paper and started reading. "Dear Mister Ishtar/Bakura, we are pleased to inform you bla blabla, magic school, blablabla, hogwarts, yadda yadda yadda, trimagic tournament, blablabla, wizards blablaaaa sincerely dumbledore." "Yo Bakura, sounds fun, neh?" "...Beating the crap out of foreign wizards, stealing magical items,rob a whole castle, make others look like complete idiots...sure, sounds fun."

"You don´t happen to have read a specific datum or something, do you?" Bakura asked. "Nope.Why?" "Funny. I just recalled having read something about right now" There was a pop and suddenly there was an old man standing in their living room. He had a long silvery beard and long silvery hair that stuck in his belt. He wore a purple robe and looked like

"Saruman!" Bakura bolted upright. "That is so cool, I met Saruman. Saruman, Saruman" He danced happily round that strange guy. The guy smiled and waved slightly. "Apparently, I´m not Saruman. My name is" "I knew it! Hah! He´s Gandalf!" Now Marik danced around. He grabbed Gandalf´s (?) hand. "How was it to be dead? Killed by the Balrog? Fire and shadows, and death and corpses..." Bakura dragged Marik away "Never mind the drooling." he said to calm Saruman. "What I was trying to say was that"began the bearded man "Now, tell me...how did you made those Uruk-Hai? I want to try that sort of thing out, tellme tellme tellme" Suddenly the wizard( he looked like one) seemed to grow, the area became darker, his voice turned lower and creepy when he said "Listen to me. I am" "Told you so! Gandalf!" Marik exclaimed happily.

The declared Gandalf whacked himself on his forehead. "Fine here you go. I´m Gandalf and I´m going to invite you to a schools for wizards where you can attend to a magical tournament and don´t get confused when the headmaster looks exactly like me. Right?" Both yamis nodded in unison. "Do we get to curse people? Ban people? Use shadow magic?" Bakura clapped his hand over his own mouth. "Don´t tell me I just sounded like Marik." Gandalf rolled his eyes. "Then I suppose I´m not telling it. Anyway, are you ready to go? Flavoured bean anyone?"

Bakura fetched a suitcase from his room. "I´m ready." "Why do you have a fully packed ready-to-go suitcase in your room?" Bakura shrugged. "What´s wrong with being prepared? Remember last Halloween, when you made Malik go on sugar high?" Marik hesitated. "Yes?" he answered, not sure if he wanted to know what Bakura wanted to say. Said yami continued "I would have wished for that suitcase then." Gandalf pulled out a golden watch. "I just wanted to make sure you´re coming or not. On September 1st we will be in London, Kings Cross, platform 9 ¾" "Did he say _Kings_ Cross?!" Marik sighed and padded Gandalf on the shoulder. "Never mention "King" when he´s around. Stupid thing." Meanwhile Bakura was rambling about injustice, that damn king of games, his past life as king of thieves, how great it had been, how much he hated the pharaoh, how much he wished the king of game and his friends dead, how...yaddayaddayadda.

"Is he often like that?" asked Gandalf. Marik, who was absently-minded chewing on a bloody thing replied "No, normally he would rush off now and try to humiliate one guy we know.Waaaait, isn´t today the 1st of..." Suddenly Bakura ran to his bedroom, muttering something about my-deck, That-dwarf-will-pay and god-save-the-king-cause-nobody-else-is-going-to. "If you speak of the devil..." Marik said. Bakura´s head appeared at the door. "Did you just mention Daddy?" "Everything´s fine, just keep on looking for your cards."

Gandalf searched his pockets. "Here are your train tickets. The train leaves at 1 pm. I´m taking you to the station, if that´s alright with you. Is it?" Marik nodded. "Sounds nice to me. Oooooooooohh, wait a tic... just a tiny-little-itsy-bitsy question...is it an old train? I love locomotives, but I got an electric shock when I tried to eat the last one...I like those old fashioned steam locomotives. They´re really delicious, I could eat a dozen of these...It´s not one of these, is it?" Gandalf looked scared. The he made up his mind.

"On second thought, it´s better to go straight to the school if you don´t mind." "Alright with me." a voice from the next room shouted. Marik looked slightly disappointed. But he shrugged and said it´s o.k. "Oy, Bakura?" The white-haired yami peaked out of his room "Waddya want?" "Gandalf said we´re leaving." "OK, jus wait a sec. I can´t decide which of my babies I should bring along." Marik rushed to his collection of daggers. He simply shoved all of them into a sports bag. "I have packed." he announced.

Bakura came out of his room. He caressed a curved, silvery dagger. "Shhh, it´s alright, baby, I would have never let you here. You´re coming with me everywhere I go, we will always be together, sweet baby, sweet sweet baby...Whaddya lookin at?!"

This eerie silene came back.When the desert-thingy returned one of Bertie Bott´s Beans fell on the floor. Bakura grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the back of the parchment and lay it on the table. Both yamis lifted their bag/suitcase and faced Gandalf. Which held out an empty bottle. "That´s a portkey," he explained, "it will bring us to the place we need. You only have to touch it with one tip of your finger." The yamis placed their hands on that bottle. They were confronted with so many crazy stuff in their lifes/afterlifes that a stupid bottle-port-key was not even in the top 1000. "Ready-Steady-Go!" anounced Bakura when they were sucked to Hogwarts by the portkey.

Beware it´s the author. It´s alive. And it can talk:

I simply had to do this.

Don´t sue me. Or else I give Marik your address and tell him you hid his pills.


	2. The sorting

**The Sorting**

Discaimer: Still not mine. If they were, I´d be Kazuki Takahashi. Means I would be a man in his 40s. Hmm...Potteruniverse either not mine. Not interested in anymore since Sirius is dead. Warcraft also not mine. Pity. Various musicals not mine, too. I own a few soundtracks, does that count? Anyway, Lord of the Rings not mine either. ...gosh, that looks like it´s gonna be one story only consisting out of non-belonging-to-me thingies... Hey, they´re right!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They felt as their insides were sucked out. Everything was spinning, and twisting and turning. "Hey Marik!", Bakura shouted, "Feels like home, neh?" "Bloody right!" the other yami shouted back. With a loud _THUD_ they landed on a stone floor. Marik face-first, Gandalf (?) on his pointed shoes and Bakura managed to appear somehow bended through the middle of his body.

( For the SC-Players among you, Voldo-style. I planned on posting a link here, but fanfiction doesn´t accept it, so imagine a circus and one of the snake´s people)

"Let´s do that again!" Marik said "You can count me in." Bakura replied. Gandalf waited until they stood upright again and led them to a little room next to a giant door. "Behind the big door is the Great Hall; in a few moments a teacher will come and tell you what awaits you here." With that words he leftthem standing there and disappeared. Bakura took a sheet of parchment from his pocket and started to read it. "What´s that?" Marik asked. (He was currently occupied with licking the walls to see if something would happen. Nothing particular did, except that one brick made an "EWWWWWWW!" sound.)

"That´s a list of things we need here. Cauldron, ingridients, books, a wand, robes..." "What was that strange thingy in the middle?" "You mean books?" "No, that afterwards." "Wands?" "Yeah, you think my rod counts as one? It has the same shape after all..."Marik examined his baby. It looked..threateningly. "Why not?" Marik nodded, but then stopped as he reminded something. "What about you? The ring doesn´t look like a wand, what are you gonna do? Kill some jerk and steal a wand? Oh yessss...suffer, sorrow, pain, torment, bloooooood..." "Marik, don´t drool on my sneakers, they´re new. I just stole them yesterday!" "Yeah right, ... pain and misery..."

Bakura smirked."Don´t worry, I happen to have a rod." "Really? How?" "I once killed a necromancer and took his stuff, as well as occupying his tower ...pretty nice place. Sceletons, coffins, books with dark spells, stuff from inside of things, ...I even have those robes from back there...I wonder if you can wash dried blood stains out..." "As long as they´re not seaping through all of the garment, it should work. Trust me, I´m the master of bloody stains all over my clothes."

Then they heard footsteps approaching. A stern looking women with some quadratic-shaped glasses came, accompanied with little children, who looked quite soaked. She came closer to the two yamis. "I see you have arrived, I assume you are the two exchange students Professor Dumbledore spoke about. Well then, listen carefully for I am not going to tell the introductions twice." Marik exchanged looks with Bakura. His lips formed silent the words „Isis?" The former tomb robber shot a glance at the woman, then rolled his eyes inside his head ( he always did that when he was thinking about important stuff, causing people seeing him to scream like little girls and run for their lives) He nodded. The woman cleared her throat and began her speech:

" You have been sent to Hogwarts, the school for witchcraft and wizardry. You will be learning various aspects of magic here. You will be sorted into four houses, which will represent your family here." "When she means family like in the case, your father turns crazy, carves symbols on your back and tries to kill your brother, I´m done with that." Bakura padded his shoulder. "I understand what you mean. A pile of half-cooked corpses doesn´t make a great family either." Marik made an aha-sound. "That´s why you only eat rare meat and stuff." "No actually I eat rare things, because they still bleed."

"Would you two care and rejoin our little conversation?" "If you ask me straightly, nope." The Isis II went slowly mad. "10 points...wait, you´re not even sorted yet." She massaged her temples. "To cut it short for you: Make stupid things, you lose points. Do good things, you get points. Savy?" Marik gave her one of his best (or most feared) smiles and hissed "Yes, precioussssssss." Right then Bakura whacked him on the back of his head. "What was that for?" Marik asked. "Nothing, I got bored." "Follow me!" the woman said. With the little children she stepped through the big door. The two yamis decided to follow her.

The Great Hall was ...huge. The ceiling looked like a stormy sky and there were candles everywhere illuminating four big tables, lots of students and one table with old people. "Look! There´s Gandalf!" Marik yelled through the hall and pointed to an old man who resembled their visitor from a few minutes ago. "That´s Professor Dumbledore." A girl with bushy hair, who sat next to the place they were standing, said. Bakura smacked Marik again. "Gandalf told us the headmaster looks exactly like him, don´t you remember?" "No, actually I can´t even remember what I had for breakfast today." "Because we didn´t have any and you insisted on chewing the soap instead." Enlightment dawned behind Marik´s lilac eyes. "Riiiiiight..." Isis II carried a stool and on top an old hat. "The hat will sort you into houses. Just step forward, sit down and I will put the hat on."

She enrolled a large script and began reading out names. As time passed, more and more little soaked children stepped forward, sat on the stool, then the hat shouted some silly names and the children sat down on one of the four big tables.

Then the hat came to "Ishtar, Marik." Marik walked towards the hat (Anyone saw Mel Brook´s Robin Hood? "Walk this way!")He sat down as the stool were a throne and waited. Isis II placed the hat on his spiky hair. At least she tried because there was no way a hat would fit one Marik´s special haircut. In the end she simply dragged it down with all the violence she had. When it covered his eyes Marik could hear a voice. (Seperated from the others he was constantly hearing, like the imp from hell who told him to burn every house down, or Mary, Queen of Scots, who wanted revenge and told him to behead all of the people from England.) The voice babbled some words, then it collapsed and the hat screamed "AAAAAAAHHHH! Take me off, take me off, by the love of heaven and hell, get it off me!!!" It sounded terrified. More terrified than anyone in the whole school had ever heard. Including Harry Potter who witnessed the murder on his parents.

"Awww, come on. That´s pretty average when you try to look inside his mind. You learn to never do it again." All attention was focused on Bakura. "We get reactions like that all the time. You grow acustomed to it." While he was smirking one of his devilish smiles, all heads turned towards Dumbledore. "I guess it´s up to our guest to choose in which house he wants to go." All of the students looked at Marik. Marik was doing the face drift-off thing which made everyone turn to Dumbledore again. Who smiled absently-minded. "Toffee anyone?" he asked. A loud whack-sound could be heard. Nearly everyone banged his head on the table. Bakura stormed forward. "I wanna be next, I wanna be next."

He ripped the hat off Marik and placed it on his own, wing-like hair. He also heard a voice babbling. But thanks to the voice of Great Master Zork in his head, he couldn´t understand it properly. He only managed to hear something like "eternal neverending darkness" "blood and death" and "shadows everywhere" (Which was pretty much the main thing the hat said) Isis II (Mc Gonnagal for those of you who haven´t guessed just yet) rushed and quickly took the poor hat away. Who was still mumbling about darkness, shadow, evil, ... and all the other stuff on Bakura´s mind.

Marik stood up, spinned himself around till he was more than dizzy and stumbled over to a table. He collapsed on the seat next to the old people´s table. Sorting was done for him. "So Mr Ishtar chose Gryffindor I see." "Wait for me!" Bakura jumped towards Marik and landed on his lap. "Goal!" "And it seems like Mr Bakura is joining his friend. Since that is made clear, let me announce to you, that the Quidditch Cup is not taking place this year..." Shocked- until malevolent reactions followed. "Whohooo!" Marik cheered. (Of course he didn´t know what quidditch was, but if all people think it´s great, it has to be stupid. Excerpt from Marik´s logical side.) "Instead there will be one Magical Tournament: the Pentamagic Tournament!" (for those of you without knowledge of greek numbers (like me) penta means 5. Just look at the penta-gon for example.) Dumbledore explained more stuff to the students, but the two yamis weren´t listening. Bakura was singing some musical stuff ( "We drink your blood and then we eat your soul, nothing´s gonna stop us...") Marik was looking at random students and licked his lips menacingly whenever they looked back. This was going to be one funny year.

Back in Japan, Malik and Ryou just got home from school. They immediately suspected something. They heard no noises, no crashes, the windows were still intact and ...that peace was creepy. The hikaris stormed inside. "Bakura, where are you?" "Marik, can you hear me? Are you two here?" No answers. Ryou decided to go for it. "Oh, look, there´s a dead bunny on the carpet." Nothig happened. "They´re not here." Malik said. "They aren´t even in town." Ryou replied. "There´s no way Bakura would have missed this." He discovered a piece of paper on the table. It said: " To the two pathetic weaklings. We´re off to a magic thingy. Touch my stuff and you will die, I hate you all, Bakura. PS: Marik greets you and advises you not to open the fridge." Ryou put the paper back. "Malik, do you know that scary feeling like someone´s dancing salsa on your grave in a swimsuit?" Malik nodded. Living with Marik was always good for many things, like this. "This is nothing compared to what that note tells me." Malik detected something. He turned the note around. It was the backside of an letter, written with green ink, adressed to Mr Ishtar.The most disturbing room...

Author´s babbling:

Review – who needs those? I´m invincible! May the Lich King curse all flamers! There you got it!


	3. Food and the Dorm

Disclaimer: not mine. Anyone else feels like "convincing" Takashi-sensei to handing over Bakura and Marik? To me, of course.Various musicals not mine. Warcraft not mine. Harry Potter not mine. ...to be quite frank, I don´t want the boy who lives...being more interested in his godfather.

Knights from Monty Python´s Holy Grail: Get on with it!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

After his speech Gandalf clapped his hands and plenty of food appeared on the tables. Everyone was busy grabbing what was near and shoving it in his/her mouth. The whole feast was rather dull and nothing special happened. Except on Gryffindor table where Marik began to talk about rotten mummies, Bakura pouted because all meat was already cooked and cursed on egypt (which made all the juice turn into rat´s blood...unintentionally) and out of nowhere every Gryffindor had no appetite left. As soon as Bakura started talking about his Iron Maiden (and recognized, he forgot someone in her...a few years ago) and Marik requested a monkey´s brain on a golden plate, a few pupils turned green and left the hall.

Then the head pupils led them to the common rooms. Well, tried to. Marik convinced a first-year pupil that the walls in here were only an illusion and not real, which made the kid run into every (very solid, of rock consisting) wall in the whole castle. And no one seemed to notice that Bakura disappeared from time to time, popped out from random places, always with a very smug grin on his face. And a new dent in his bag pocket. After some time (actually three-times the span one would need normally) they reached the portrait of a obese woman in a pink dress.

"Boah, who´s that fat chick?" asked Marik. The Fat Lady was furious. "How could you..." she hissed. „Like this, fat chick." "You...impertinent kid." Bakura raised one eyebrow. "Kid? You call that a curse? That´s not a curse..THATS a curse:" Various curses in Ancient Egypot followed, some in Persian and some from Europe,they would be usually displayed by a totenkopf, a spiral, a thundercloud complete with lightning(all comic style), but since that doesn´t work on fanfiction just imagine them.

_Totenkopf! Spiral! Jet black thunder cloud! Spiral! Threatening fist! Jolly Roger (pirate´s symbol)! Mad Totenkopf! _

The little kids were shocked. The head pupil had started to cry. Marik simply nodded to every word Bakura said. "Well" a girl explained, "that´s our secret entrance to our common room. Just say the password and you will be able to enter." Marik positioned himself in front of the portrait. "Oy, fat chick. Listen up!" he cleared his throat "THE PASSWORD!" nothing happened. „Hey, you said that I should say _the password_! Why didn´t it work?!" he demanded to know.

Bakura stepped at his side. He tilted his head and wispered "Memento mori." menacingly to the Fat Lady. Sesam open up! It worked like a charm. A little first year girl whispered: "How did he do that?" Marik flashed her a smile. "Don´t ask, baby, you´ll sleep better if you don´t know." Synhronically everyone took a side step away from both. Then another one. "I call dibs on the best bed!" shouted Marik and rushed inside. "Come back here you _thundercloud+crossbones_!"

Hesitantly the students followed. By sheer luck the two yamis had found the right dorm room and occupied two beds. Well, their suitcases lay on the one, they were in the other and trying to shove the other out. "That´s mine!" "I was here first!!!" "But I dibbed it!" Bakura then simply bit Marik in his right lower arm. "Yikes!!! Let go, you man-eater!" "Whuhnu suuusuuuu" (Whiny sissy...try to say that with a mouthful of arm..still attached to someone) "Am not. Take your teeth out there!"

"Umm..." interrupted them a boy with an Irish accent. "Huh?" Marik looked up, his fist still connected to Bakura´s jaw, whose teeth were still in Marik´s arm and whose foot had left a black and blue foot-shaped mark on Marik´s chest. "They boys and I...we were just wondering what lessons do you have..to see if we some things in common." He tried to smile, but failed msierably. But if there was an olympic discipline for showing-teeth-while-looking-like-a-stuffed-puppy-that´s-going-to-get-eaten-by-an-alligator-and-a-rabid-werewolf, he would be a sure candidate for the gold medal. "Well, if you haven´t decided yet...what was that, Ron?" he exited the dorm room a bit too early to make that believable. But that had distracted Bakura long enough to let Marik´s arm a bit loose and Marik tore the pointy teeth finally from his flesh. Bakura fished the letter from his pocket (before he found it, he lay his trophies on a nearby table: a golden cup, some very distressed chess figures, various jewelry, someone´s wand, a veeeery pissed gnome, a heap of golden coins and a mouse.) He studied one parchment...

"Hmmm...we have to take that...that...I hate potions! If I want to kill someone (rather when) I´ll just stab him. Far easier and more fun..." "Or you could fry him, rip out his vitals and make a drum out of his skull" added Marik dreamily. "You mean what you did to the mail man?" "I didn´t fry him. That´s called flambeau-that´s french. Or belgian. Or ...what´s the little island near England?" "America?" "Nah...Norway!!!"

"Astrology? Pshew! If you blow one star apart, they cease to look _that_ interesting."

"Lemme see" Marik grabbed the parchment. "Care...magical..animals? If that´s NOT cooking classes I´m not interested!"

"Defence against the Dark Arts?"

Bakura burst into laughter. He laughed so hard that tears began to roll from his eyes down his cheeks. He laughed so loud that it made the glass tingle. He laughed so long until his stomach ached from it."...Defence? that´s so ridiculous..against? bwahahaha..I mean, you are a beng created by Dark Arts...and I practically invented them!" Marik pondered quickly. "Kura? Does that make you my Dad?"

author´s babbling: here you go with chapter three...as you can see they will be taking classes..Beware Teachers of Hogwarts, beware!


End file.
